The Love Letter
by InoYamanaka94
Summary: Only days after Mallory's death, Wildwing finds a love letter that he wrote over three years ago, but never gave to her. Now at her funeral he gets his second chance to give it to her.


Disclaimer- I do not own the Disney's The Mighty Ducks or the plots in all 26 of the episodes Disney aired! (Or I would be sipping champagne with Ian Ziering and Jim Belushi, and yes; I counted all the episodes!)

I wrote this story to describe the relationship with my best friend and secret love, Nick Hayburn; whom I made a video in honor of! (Yes, I love him that much!)

_**

* * *

Flashback **__Thinking _"Talking"

* * *

Wildwing's hands were shaking as he unfolded the letter. The oil from his hands smeared the ink.

Wildwing sobbed quietly as he reread the letter for the third time.

He hadn't expected to find the letter; he thought he'd given it to her. . . .

_But I guess I didn't. . . _He thought as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I shouldn't have been so—so---" He sobbed, much louder than you'd think possible.

Wildwing immediately quieted himself when he heard a knock at the door.

"Wildwing, you alright?" It was Duke.

He looked up to look the old drake in the eyes, but his shame soon over took him and his eyes filled with tears once more.

"Sorry," Wildwing muttered as he ran a hand threw his white feathered head.

"It's alright, I know how ya felt 'bout er," Duke replied.

Wildwing's shame soon turned to hatred.

_He knew how I felt about her! How in the hell does he know anything about me?! He never understood her! He never even cared about her!_

Instead Wildwing replied "I know, I just wish I would have told her before—before---"

"Before the accident," Duke finished for his depressed leader.

These words cut through Wildwing's heart like a silver bullet. Before, Wildwing's opinion of having an 'accident' was like when Nosedive had ran into the coffee table and his mom's favorite vase fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces; or like when he had accidentally left his ice skates on the basement steps when Nosedive was five and he just happened to trip over them. . . .

"_**Mallory! Be sure to be back by four o' clock, we have that public appearance at Weiner World!" Wildwing shouted as Mallory strapped her helmet onto her head, which hid her fiery red hair from the world.**_

"_**Fine! I'll be back by two!" Mallory jokingly replied. "That'll give me plenty of time to kick Nosedive's ass for putting worms in my boots!"**_

"Wing, there was nothing you could do," Duke reassured his teammate as he handed him a tissue. "And dry your damn tears! Ya look pathetic,"

_I'll show him pathetic!_ Wildwing thought as he jumped up from the bed and quickly walked out of the room.

Wildwing knew where he needed to be: in Mallory's room. Smelling the sweet perfume that coated her bed sheets—covered from top to bottom with Care Bears--- Wildwing couldn't help but smile as he stepped into her room for the first time since her death.

"You always did have an eye for interior decorating," Wildwing thought out loud as he picked up the photo album that sat on Mallory's nightstand.

"You we're always so organized," He whispered as he observed the cover of the photo album.

He smiled as he ran his feathered fingers over the foam butterfly that was covered in glitter. "Although you didn't like the glitter, you still lied and said you loved it,"

To Wildwing's disgust, dust had begun to gather onto the cover. He blew the dust off in one gigantic breath.

"_**Wildwing, you shouldn't have!" Mallory shouted in delight as she ripped the purple wrapping paper off of the photo album and opened it up.**_

"_**Now you can put your photos somewhere other than an old shoebox!" Nosedive exclaimed as he gathered up the wrapping paper and shoved it into a Hefty garbage bag.**_

"_**Nosedive! How did you know?!" Mallory asked. **_

"_**Well, let's just say; a little duckie told me," Nosedive replied, looking over to Wildwing, who was finished off his second bowl of Rocky Road ice cream.**_

Wildwing flipped through the album until a photo of Mallory caught his eye.

There she was, in all her beauty. Her white teeth sparkling, her fiery red hair as unruly as possible. . . .

"Why didn't I go with you!?" Wildwing shouted as he burst into tears once more, this time uncontrollably.

"Bro, it's time," Nosedive whispered as he peered into the room.

Wildwing looked up at his younger brother from across the room.

Wildwing was a flat out wreck. Even though he was wearing his best suit and tie, the drake was molting, and looked as if he haddn't slept for days-- of course he probably hadn't. . . . .

Slowly a smile spread across Wildwing's face.

Nosedive always acted as if Mallory had never died---when indeed she had. Every night Nosedive would sit on the edge of Mallory's bed and talk to her pillow, as if she was lying right there in bed and at dinner each night, Nosedive would even set a dinner plate where Mallory used to sit, as if she was just going to be late for dinner.

"Oh. My. God. What in the hell are you wearing?" Wildwing asked his little brother as he closed the photo album and set it on the nightstand.

Wildwing stood up from the bed and looked his brother up and down. He had to admit, his brother actually looked—decent!

Wearing a black suit with a red tie—you figure out the pun—Nosedive took a step towards Wildwing and smiled.

"I thought the tie would suit the occasion." Nosedive whispered as he placed a firm hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Let's go," Nosedive added, seeing that Wildwing was eyeing the picutre of Mallory that hang on her bedroom wall. "Or we're gonna be late,"

"Yeah," Wildwing replied. "We should go,"


End file.
